


Eponym

by scrubmarine, wondercap



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrubmarine/pseuds/scrubmarine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondercap/pseuds/wondercap
Summary: Barry and Kara compare the perks of being superheroes(and watch the sun set)





	Eponym

"So," Barry says as they start cuffing the bad guys together. This time it’s a group of metahumans and villains alike claiming to be some “secret society of super villains” or something equally eye-roll worthy, but they’d been enough trouble that the team had decided to call in some extra back-up. "You hungry?"  

"Dude," Cisco says over Barry's comm, "are you asking Supergirl out?" 

“What? No,” Barry makes a face, then looks at Kara. “I mean - not that your -”

“Yeah, no,” Kara says at the same time. “You aren’t - we’re not-”

“Right, cause that would be-”

“Yeah,” Kara says in relief.

Oliver shares a look with Dig as they handcuff their own bad guy. It’s like Felicity was right there with them.

“I’m starving, actually.” Kara says, answering Barry’s earlier question. To prove her point her stomach chooses to grumble loudly.

“Great!” Barry chirps. “I’ll pick us up some Big Belly Burger, you want a Belly Buster Box or a Cheesemeister Deluxe combo?” 

Kara looks at him blankly. “...Big Belly Burger? I don’t-”

“No way,” Barry gasps. “You don’t? I can’t believe - you are going to LOVE this.”

“I thought Big Belly Burger was a staple of the universe,” Cisco muses through the comms. “Hey, bring me back a Flash meal, yeah?”

“Wait, wait. You have a food named after you? That’s so cool!” Kara’s grin gets wider at the name, before it turns into a pout. “I’ve saved National City countless times and no ones named anything after me! Not even Noonan’s.”

“He’s got a coffee named after him and everything too.”

“What!”

“Okay it’s settled you’re coming with me,” Barry laughs. “We’ll do both Big Belly Burger and Jitters, and you’ll never be the same again.” 

Kara punches one of the bad guys who hasn’t been cuffed yet as he tries to make a break for it. “Sounds great! Can we stop by your statue? I want to compare poses.”

At that, Barry blinks. “You have a statue?”

She passes the groaning man to Dig who slaps on another pair of metahuman cuffs. “What, you don’t?”

Barry shrugs. “Uh, I have a day?”

“Is it, like, a holiday?”

“Nah, but there’s a parade and they gave me the key to the city. It’s kind of embarrassing, actually.”

At his expression Kara punches him lightly and ruffles his hair. “You deserve it, you know.” 

Barry runs a hand through his hair and looks at his his feet before meeting her eyes. “So do you. It’ll happen, just you wait.” 

There’s the sound of sirens wailing in the distance, and Cisco gives them the all clear to take off- Joe was only a minute out and the bad guys weren’t exactly going anywhere.

With that, Barry grabs Kara’s hand and flashes off without so much as a by-your-leave from Oliver. 

Dig makes a face. “Man, did he just forget about us?”   

Oliver grins, claps him on the back and starts to head away from the oncoming sirens. “You get used to it.”

****

“This is like,  _ really  _ good.” Kara says around a mouthful of burger. 

She’d opted for the Flash Meal, unwilling to pass up the opportunity not to eat something named after someone she knew - it was like...eating at Justin Timberlake’s favourite restaurant.

They’re sitting on the rooftop of Central City’s tallest building, just in time to watch the sunset. 

Even in an alternate reality the sunset was the same.

“I’ve gotta take you to Noonan’s next time you're in my universe.”

“That’s like your go-to right?” 

Kara makes an affirmative noise. “Every morning from 6AM. I actually used to work there, so I know all the trade secrets.” She winks.

“Do they have a secret menu?” Barry laughs. 

Kara laughs with him. “Better than Starbucks.”

Barry finishes his burger and flops back onto his elbows, watching as the sky slowly turns from orange to pink to purple. “Maybe next time, it’ll be downtime. We could get the teams together, have a sleepover or something.”

“Karaoke! We have to do Karaoke.”

Barry looks at her accusingly. “You've been talking to Caitlin too much.”

“What does Caitlin know? Have you been hiding something from me, Barry?” Kara gasps, “Can you  _ sing _ ?”

Barry groans. “That's a story for when other people have drunk too much and won't remember, or when I get drunk and can't remember, so never.”

Kara laughs again. “You can’t get drunk?”

“Side effect,” Barry shrugs, “what about you?”

Kara flops back onto her elbows in a mimic of Barry’s pose and tips her head to look at the sky. It’s nearly dark now and she can almost make out some stars.

“Not usually. But we recently found this bar, that’s like a secret hangout spot for aliens, it has a password and everything. Turns out I need alien alcohol to get alien-me drunk.”

“That’s so badass, it's like you're in Men in Black.” Barry pauses, “does your Earth have Men in Black?”  

“Men in Black should be a universal constant.” Kara says before sitting bolt upright and smacking Barry in the chest, “oh my gosh, think of the  _ movie marathons _ .” 

Barry laughs, “definitely a good way to figure out our Earth’s differences.”

“That settles it, we’re doing this.” Kara says with a determined nod, before flopping onto her back. The sun’s completely gone now, stars slowly winking into existence one by one.

“I wonder if we have the same constellations?” 

She sounds wistful. “You think Krypton is out there?” Barry asks her, resting his head on her shoulder to look up at the sky.

Kara falters. “Maybe.”

“I bet it is.” Barry says and slips his hand into hers, squeezing it in comfort. “Afterall, why wouldn’t it be? My earth doesn’t have anyone like you, so maybe whatever happened to Krypton in your universe hasn’t happened in mine. 

“That- I guess that makes sense.” Kara sniffs and lightly squeezes his hand in return. “Maybe I’ll take you there one day, show you around, see what it's like.”

“I’d like that.”

“I’m glad we met, Barry Allen.”

“Right back atcha, Danvers.” 

**Author's Note:**

> for the aesthetic/tumblr post go [here](http://scrubmarino.tumblr.com/post/173128824634/so-barry-says-as-they-start-cuffing-the-bad)


End file.
